La persona mas querida de Sakura
by kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU
Summary: Despues de cambiar la carta de "la Nada" Sakura le confiesa sus sentimientos a Shaoran...¿pero que paso despues de eso?...un SXS...por siempre estaremos juntos...


CARD CAPTOR SAKURA PELICULA 2: LA CARTA SELLADA

SITUADO EN LA PARTE FINAL DE LA SEGUNDA PELICULA

SXS

Sakura esta muy emocionada y esta a punto de dar un salto enorme para llegar a los brazos de Shaoran.

-¡Aquí voy!-exclama Sakura retrocediendo para tomar impulso

-¡Espera por favor! ¡Enseguida estaré contigo!-responde Shaoran preocupado tratando de persuadirla de saltar tan lejos

-¡No quiero!-alega Sakura con una enorme sonrisa-¡me encantas!-grita ella mientras esta en el aire…

-¡Sakura!-grita Shaoran extendiendo los brazos para atraparla.

Ella aterriza sobre Shaoran y el inevitablemente cae de espaldas… quedan uno encima del otro, incluso pueden sentir el latir de sus corazones…los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos y ambos se sonrojan al instante…

-Lo…lo lamento mucho…Shaoran…-dice Sakura levantándose inmediatamente y fijando su vista en la nada…se encontraba sumamente nerviosa

-no te preocupes…Sakura-dijo el mientras se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta Sakura un poco preocupada y volteando levemente para verlo

-Si…estoy bien…-volvió a decir el…poso su mirada en otro punto cualquiera

-Me alegro muchísimo-murmuro Sakura con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad apretando su báculo de estrella, un silencio un poco incomodo comenzó a apoderarse del lugar, ambos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos por así decirlo.

Una inmensa felicidad invadió a Shaoran por dentro, no podía creer que por fin Sakura había correspondido los sentimientos que tenia por ella, pero no estaba seguro de cómo actuar en ese momento.

Sakura volteo para mirarlo, ahora su mirada era una llena de felicidad y determinación…pero de repente unas lágrimas escaparon de sus hermosos ojos verdes…

-Sakura…Sakura… ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿por que lloras?... ¿te lastimaste?...-pregunta Shaoran muy alarmado mientras pone sus manos sobre los hombros de ella…

-Shaoran…-dice ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que mas lagrimas no salgan de sus ojos, para después abrirlos y mirar fijamente a Shaoran -en verdad…en verdad me da mucho gusto que no te hayas olvidado de mi…bueno mas bien que ese sentimiento no se haya perdido…porque yo jamás había sentido esto por nadie…ni siquiera por Yukito…se que me tarde mucho en darte una respuesta pero por fin entendí que la persona que mas quiero…la persona mas importante para mi…eres tu…Shaoran…-Sakura termino esta oración con mas lagrimas…no pudo evitar derramar un poco mas…pero estas eran de felicidad…

-Sakura…-la mira fijamente con una sonrisa mientras limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos con el dedo índice…pasa su mano suavemente por su mejilla…y luego la abraza fuertemente ante la sorpresa de Sakura…ella corresponde el abrazo…se respiraba un ambiente lleno de felicidad y también de amor…ninguno de los dos quería romper ese abrazo, pero lamentablemente no todo es tan perfecto…

-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-interrumpe Kero divertido con un gran grito…en ese momento Sakura y Shaoran se sueltan uno del otro, ambos se sorprenden mucho y el sonrojo de sus mejillas no se hace esperar…

-Bajemos de aquí-dice Shaoran mientras le extiende su mano a Sakura con una sonrisa,

Ella pone sus manos sobre su pecho y se sonroja un poco

-Pero…podría ser peligroso…el edificio ya esta muy dañado…-dice ella mirando a su alrededor…

-es verdad… ¿pero como bajaremos?-contesto Shaoran un poco triste ya que Sakura no tomo su mano…

-Bueno…yo los dejo chicos…iré a buscar a Tomoyo y a la chiquilla para ver si están bien…bye-bye- dijo Kero rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa, al parecer se dio cuenta de que interrumpió algo…y sale huyendo…

-¡Espera!...¡Kero!...-grita Sakura – ¡Hay!…Kero nos pudo haber ayudado a bajar-musita Sakura con un poco de enojo

-¡Ya se!-exclamo con una sonrisa-¡usare las cartas!...¡usare el vuelo!...-saco la carta de su bolsillo

-"por favor carta del vuelo…bríndanos alas a Shaoran y a mi para poder salir de aquí"...-

Sakura levanto su báculo lo más alto que pudo para realizar el hechizo…

-¡VUELO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas…de la carta broto una corriente de luz la cual se apodero de los dos…después de un momento la corriente se disipo y dejo ver que los dos poseían unas hermosas alas…

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Shaoran un poco exaltado mirando las alas que tenia…

-Es un favor que le pedí a la carta-responde ella con una gran y hermosa sonrisa -¿Nos vemos?-extiende su mano hacia el

-Si, claro…-responde el estrechado la mano de Sakura con delicadeza y sonriendo para ella…

Ambos emprenden el vuelo…abandonan aquel edificio en donde los dos creyeron que seria la ultima vez que sintieran algo especial por el otro…se separan por un momento y vuelan mirando toda cuidad que ya estaba totalmente bien…el sol iluminaba todo a su paso…un nuevo día comenzaba de la mejor manera…después de unos minutos de admirar aquel paisaje, Sakura desciende en un enorme árbol que estaba cerca de ahí y las alas desaparecen…los dos se encontraban muy agotados por la batalla, ella se sienta a la sombra del frondoso árbol e inevitablemente cierra los ojos…

Shaoran baja unos minutos después parece ser que estaba buscando a alguien desde el cielo…observa la encantadora figura de Sakura mientras duerme y sostiene su mano con delicadeza una vez mas…

-Estas muy cansada… ¿verdad Sakura?...-la mira con mucha ternura y acaricia su mejilla suavemente-bueno hoy pasaste por muchas cosas…Sakura…eres maravillosa…me alegro mucho que hayas podido convertir la carta de "la nada" en una carta Sakura…pero me hace mas feliz que por fin me hayas dado una respuesta a lo que yo siento por ti…Sakura…te quiero…-Shaoran termina de hablar y se acerca a ella…mas bien a sus labios…se acerca un poco mas…lo que primero fue un roce curioso se convirtió en un beso en el cual se transmitían todos los sentimientos contenidos en su corazón…un beso lleno de amor…Sakura abre los ojos para encontrarse con que Shaoran la estaba besando…ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar su primer beso…

Después de unos momentos los dos se separaron y abrieron lentamente los ojos…se miraron fijamente…se perdieron en sus miradas…cuando por fin reaccionaron los dos se sonrojaron mucho y se alejaron uno del otro mirando a todos lados…sus corazones latían con tal fuerza que creían que se saldrían de sus pechos…

-¿Y ahora que harás?... ¿Regresaras a Hong-Kong?...-pregunta Sakura tímidamente aun con la cara toda roja…-Shaoran…no quiero que te vayas…-dijo mientras volteaba a verlo…

-Aun debo arreglar unos asuntos en Hong-Kong…la verdad no se cuanto tiempo me tome… ¿me esperarías hasta entonces, Sakura?...-dijo Shaoran en un tono un poco serio…

-¡Claro que si!...te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario… ¡Por que eres la persona que mas quiero Shaoran!-exclamo Sakura muy emocionada abalanzándose sobre Shaoran y abrazándolo con fuerza...-siempre te estaré esperando…-dijo Sakura en un murmuro…

-Gracias…Sakura…- la abrazo también…

SXS

Primer día de clases en la secundaria de Tomoeda…

-Ya me voy- dijo Sakura un poco apurada-¡Ya se me hizo muy tarde!-volvió a gritar mientras se acomodaba los zapatos-¡seguramente mi hermano se burlara de mi diciendo que aunque ya soy una alumna de secundaria sigo llegando tarde a clases¡-tomo sus cosas y salio rápidamente de su casa pero nada la había preparado para lo que vería en ese momento…

-Buenos días…Sakura-frente a ella se encontraba Shaoran con un ramo de flores de Sakura con un listón rosa…ataviado con el uniforme para hombres de la secundaria de Tomoeda…la veía con una gran sonrisa

–Los asuntos que tenia que resolver en Hong-Kong han concluido…de ahora en adelante puedo quedarme aquí en Japón, Sakura-

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sakura -¿ya no tenemos que conformarnos con cartas o llamadas por teléfono?-volvió a preguntar con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Así es…-contesto Shaoran mientras le extendía el ramo de flores y le sonreía de una manera encantadora…-Sakura…de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos…- le susurro al oido mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos…

Ella dejo escapar unas lagrimas mas…lagrimas de felicidad…por fin había encontrado a la persona mas importante para ella…y esa persona siempre estaría con ella…Sakura estaba mas feliz que nunca…

FIN


End file.
